Fireflies
by LivvyWoolf
Summary: One Shot. He made the biggest mistake in his life. And now he's paying for it. Will fate restore the one relationship that he once ignored or would fate completely and utterly leave him broken. [OOC]


**AN:** Hey guys, back again with a one shot. I'm still working on But Not Reality, but while listening to my ipod on shuffle while writing it, one song came on and I had to right a fanfic using this song! I hope you enjoy the REVISED version of this fic. (Well minored revised fic as I only edited some grammar mistakes and added a few details here and there). Oh and before I forget, **I'm looking for a beta reader** for my current fic so if anyone is interested please pm me! Okay now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Fireflies by Saosin!

* * *

Fireflies

_Sinking, I've fallen in too deep and I regret it_

Where did it all go wrong? She was mine, she was the only hope that I had into becoming something different, someone new.

_I don't know is all we have left to say_

_How do we pick ourselves up now?_

_If the clouds bring the rain before we evaporate_

I ignored her, made her feel like she was worthless, but she was worth more then what she had thought. Her brother was right, I was a self-arrogant bastard with a cold heart. I knew nothing of love before being with her; I despised it, hated the thought of being loved or loving someone in return. Because that's all they ever wanted: something to gain in return. But not her, never her.

_I'll never be able to say_

_I love you I love you I love you_

She loved me for who I was, not because I had money or fame, yet because she saw behind my cold exterior, behind my wall. We were young, but I knew she loved me, knew that she would do anything and everything for me, because in truth, I loved her as well, I just couldn't admit it to her. Trying to win her back was close to impossible as her brother remained always with her, not letting anything harm her again. I understood what it meant to be an older brother, to protect the ones you love, do almost anything to keep harm away from them. I wanted to tell her, how I felt and how I regretted everything that I had done to her. But it never happened, her brother put his anger towards me first to even listen; I loved her, and still do, even as I watcher bond with _him_.

_Stay bright little fireflies_

_Make light before my eyes_

It has been a year. A year since I pushed her away. One year since she learned how to love again. I followed her, protected her when she didn't know I was nearby. I cared for her too much, she meant everything in the world to me, maybe even more than Mokuba. I shadowed her bright presence through the months as she moved on, slowly as day by painful day, her light brighten that beautiful silky cream face of hers. All it took was one day, one day that she had met _him_.

_Thinking_

_About all of my regrets and contradictions_

_Where did I go I thought this was the right way_

_Do I live to grow up now_

_Or just fade away under this tree of shame_

How I wish I could turn back time – make my past-self realize that I would never find a girl like her again. I regretted everything that I had done to her – every argument, every missed date, and every insult that I gave her older brother while I watch her protect him from my cruel words. I have every right to punch myself over and over again, something to take the pain that I endured for the past year as she walked rightfully away from my future. Was I ashamed of her? That she came from a low income family as well from a family that I already despised so dearly that my own hatred got in the way of happiness? Was I that tenacious?

_Or will I be able to say_

_I love you I love you_

Why couldn't I say three simple words? I knew if I had spoken them she would still be at my side as I continue to stand tall and run an empire with her by my side. Why couldn't I just tell her…

_Stay bright little fireflies_

_Make light before my eyes_

It was one night that I had followed her that she bumped into _him_ as she entered a coffeehouse, resulting in _him_ spilling his already ordered coffee over his business suit. I watched from afar, as she – if I knew her correctly – apologized to _him_ as she offered to buy _him_ another coffee. As they entered I slowly walked to the windowsill of the small coffeehouse and continued to watch as they approached the counter. As she ordered, my gaze fell on _him_ as he watched her with a sparkle in his eyes, almost like he… It was too late. Her gaze fell on _him_ now as she saw the glint in his eyes as they looked upon her. With her bright smile – the same smile that she once gave me – she grabbed his drink and handed _him_ his newly bought coffee. Taking her drink in her hand, she gave a small bow and walked away. If luck was on my side he would have let her walk away simply, though fate decided to torment me more. While trying to find a location to hide so that she wouldn't catch me, he began to run after her, immediately grabbing hold of her shoulders as he stopped both their walk and was now facing her. As he caught his breath, he place his hand within his suit and took out what looked like a business card. Handing it to her he spoke a few words before he left her, his grin only spreading further as he walked away. My gaze fell back on her as she stared at the card, then smiled as a hint of rose placed her lovely cheeks and walked away. I knew it was over then.

_And all you do and all you say_

_Washes away away with the rain_

_And all you thought would never change_

_Washes away it'll never be the same_

_Cause all I see_

_And all I feel takes me away takes me away_

Another year passed as I watch her become more and more vibrant. They began to date about a month after they met. It took another two months for me to discover who he was. Turned out, he too was a CEO of another growing company. While at a meeting to expand Kaiba Crop across seas he was one of the men present in that conference room. I immediately wanted to kill him, for taking my _life_ away from me. I never for one second paid attention to the conference for all I could do was glare at _him_ for taking her away from me. It wasn't until the conference was almost at an end that there had to be an agreement. Being a Kaiba had its ups and downs, and that day I stopped the partnership that we held with his company. I knew I had made a grave mistake for doing it, but I would never partner up with a man who was about to take the only happiness I had left from me. It was also that day that she had come, though for a different purpose. He had called her and had apparently told her about the partnership being off. To her it had been two years that she last saw me in person. She stood in the very same room that I had yelled at her to get out, the day I had told her she was worthless to me, that she was nothing more than a dog like her brother. I could see it in her face as she looked at the blue carpeted floor, not once ever looking at me. I wanted her to though, I wanted her to tell me that her only reason for being in my office was to give me another chance, another opportunity to make her happy. But I was wrong. She came here for _him_, to rethink the negotiation and consider my options. Anger build up inside me as I watched her talk about _him_ and never once ever mentioning me. I stood from my chair, knocking it over as my anger built up to its maximum, and yelled at her for a second time to get out. Quickly running out in fear tears already forming in her eyes, I stood there, my eyes gazing at the spot she once stood at and fell to my knees. What did I do? I had simply wanted her back more than ever and all I did was push her away, pushed her away to _him_. In that moment I knew the feeling of regret and vulnerability, as for once in my life I cried.

_And all you do and all you say_

_Washes away away with the rain_

_And all you thought_

_I'll never change_

_Washes away away it'll never be the same_

After the incident, all I could ever do was hope for fate to bring her back to me. Fate was never on my side though. Ten months after she was engaged to be married. Mokuba had informed me of the news as he was given an invitation to the wedding. I continued to follow her as she lived her life, though it was a weekend that I was out in Tokyo for a business trip that the engagement happened. She and Mokuba had still stayed friends after everything that had happened. He was furious when he had found out about the break up and wouldn't speak to me for a whole week. She of course talked him into speaking to me again, telling him that in some ways it was more her fault then mine that the break up happened, that in truth, she hadn't tried hard enough. Remembering her words again, it made me realize that I would never change, not for her, the women that I loved, and will continue to even if she wasn't mine. Nothing would ever be the same again, fate would never give me the opportunity to bring her back. As I walked to my empty mansion, it soon began to rain. And I was thankful for it, for as I walked, I let my tears wash away with it.

_Stay bright little fireflies_

_Make light before my eyes_

It was two months before the wedding, I was following her to one of the most expensive boutiques in Domino as she complained and pleaded to be taken someplace elsewhere for her wedding dress. Her bridesmaids though wouldn't hear any of it. As they continue to drag her into the store, I kept following making sure I wasn't detected by her or any of the other girls. She was getting married, and all I could do was watch as she was soon to be mated by another. It was all over the news: _American CEO soon to be married to Seto Kaiba's ex-girlfriend_. Everywhere I went it was rubbed in my face of the mistakes I had once done. I wanted to take every newsletter that had anything with that headliner or anything similar taken down, though I knew that if I did it would only make me look bad, and I would never let it come to that. As I entered the boutique store a saleswomen came and greeted me, asking if I needed any assistance. I took her wrist and place a fair amount of money in her hands and told her to take me to where she and her friends were at, but never mentioning that I was ever at the store. She nodded as she place the money in her shirt and led me to a secret room that was just close enough for me to see her. I watched, as she came out with her first dress, looking as exquisite as ever. She on the other hand didn't agree on the dress and went back to the fitting room to try another. When she came out I heard loud gasps as she made her way to the mirror wall and examined herself. She looked like a goddess. The dress fitted her perfectly as it revealed every curve of her body and even more if it were possible. It was a strapless dress, forming a low-cut v shape at her chest, defining her well rounded breast. The dress was endless – as its tail spread over the marble floor back to the dressing room – as the volume of the dress wasn't overly dramatic, though it portrayed her and all her beauty. It was the one.

_Stay bright little fireflies_

_Make light before my eyes_

It was the day of the wedding. It had been almost three years that I had let her go, three years that I had watch her grow from a young teenager to a beautiful woman. There was nothing that I could do to stop it, nothing in my power to win her back. I would give anything to have her back, though I knew that even if I did it wouldn't be the same. The pain came back stronger than ever, as I watched my little brother get ready for the wedding. He had invited me to go as his plus one, but I couldn't witness her wedding without feeling regret or anger. Though even if I had decided to attend, I knew her brother would never allow it, I had hurt her too much, he would never let me witness it. But as stubborn as I was, I went to my closet and got in my formal attire, disguising myself good enough for no one to recognize me. Quickly and silently I walked out of the mansion and into one of my Aston Martins, as I drove off to the chapel. Once there I saw the mass of attendees as they each slowly filled the chapel one by one. I stay in the back, making sure my disguise wasn't noticeable, knowing full well that her older brother or the gang would recognize me in a heartbeat. Twenty minutes later everyone was seated, expect for me as I wandered at the entrance of the chapel, waiting for the moment she would walk down that aisle. While pacing back and forth awaiting her entrance, I saw _him_ walk down the aisle and station himself where I should have been. Then the music began. One by one her bridesmaids, flower girl, and ring bearer walk down the aisle, stationing themselves in position as the bridal chorus began to play and there she was. Her hair was put up for the exception of a couple strands that were curled and bounce perfectly between her face as she began her walk. Her face was covered by her vail, though I knew she looked magnificent. The dress was perfectly place on her, just as it had been the day she first had it on. Nervously she looked around her surroundings until she finally set her sights on me. I wasn't expecting to be caught at all, and was taken by surprise when she gazed at me and mouthed two words that would forever haunt me: _I'm sorry_. I stood there frozen as she began her walk down the aisle. It was too much, every emotion I had built up into one as I fell to my knees for the second time in my life and gazed at the floor, dead. She was sorry, after everything that I had done to her she was sorry. Slowly getting up I walked to the double doors as my gaze found her taking hold of his hands. As if knowing I was there she looked at me one last time, gazing at me with all the love she could muster in her eyes. My eyes began to water as I knew she saw them. Without thinking I nodded for her, nodded to let her know that I would be okay in the end, because she wasn't mine to have, she never was.

_Wish I could love you_

_And I don't regret the rain_

_And now that I'm sinking_

_I will just say goodbye_

Giving her one last glance I turned my back away from her, for the very last time, and began walking back to the mansion – completely forgetting my car – grateful that it had started raining once more.

* * *

**AN:** Yay I finally revised it! Not much of a difference but of well. Anyways **PLEASE Review** my fic, it would be much appreciated!


End file.
